Aurora Boreal
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: ¿y quien es tu novia?- pregunto Kagura porque no podia dejar de pensar en ello? que es lo que yo siento? - Momiji tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Thoru
1. Querido diario

Hola a todos espero les guste este nuevo proyecto aunque si nos gusta pues ya morira xD

**discleimer:** Furuba y sus personajes no son mios si lo fueran seguramente Hatsuharu tendria muchas "amistades"

**Genero: **Shonen Ai

**Advertencias:** Puede contener yaoi e incesto

parte 1/5

* * *

**Aurora boreal**

* * *

**Cap. 1.- Querido diario….**

_24 de diciembre_

_Holaaaaa soy Momiji Sohma, jejejeje bueno no sabria por donde comenzar... veamos .. ah si claro soy estudiante de tercero de preparatoria jeje muchas chicas y chicos dicen que soy kawaii //me gustan que lo digan// pero dicen que me comporto un tanto infantil... pero jamas comprenderan lo que pasamos... los miembros del jyuunishi ... bien, bien cambiemos el tema... la verdad jamas había escrito un diario pero que mas da ahora jeje, sabes me siento muy contento momo y mi mama piden que las visite mas seguido ya es algo... se muy bien que ella no recordara ... y ahora menos que nunca me aceptara pero... sabes papa tambien esta contento... dice que tal vez podamos ser una familia eso seria grandioso realmente aunque... en fin momo se la pasa diciéndome hermano lo que incomoda un poco a mama pero bueno... ese soy yo.... y mi historia aunque... la extraño, hace unos meses que se fue con kyo agrrrr como me enfada que se fue con el pero... se que seran felices... aunque jamas supo lo que significaba para mi... yo la ame... mucho... era para mi esa luz de esperanza que debi perder cuando naci dentro de esta familia..._

Se escucha como se abre la puerta y momiji cierra de golpe la libreta y la esconde debajo de su cama, en el portal se encuentra un chico con pinta de malo, el rubio sonrie calidamente mientras le grita

- haruuu-chan!!!

- Hola....- dice seriamente mientras se acuesta pesadamente en la cama del rubio

- Pasa algo? Te peleaste con alguien? Con rin?- momiji comenzo con un discurso larguísimo de preguntas y se acerco al peliblanco que se encontraba ensemismado viendo el techo, el pequeño hiso que haru lo mirara fijamente se notaba preocupado- haru?

- * suspiro * no pasa nada... solo queria estar aquí...- dijo sin mas volviendo a mirar el techo, la verdad se sentia muy bien al lado de su primo, era tranquilo y podia pensar con libertad

- sabes...* con tono serio * este año nuevo... sera solitario //lo sera... ahora y por siempre//- dijo atrayendo la atención de hatsuharu- pero... es bueno ¿no? ahora jamas abra otro banquete * sonrisa*- inesperadamente hatsuharu tomo por el menton a momiji para que se vieran fijamente- que pasa?- pregunto el pequeño algo sonrojado

- * sonrisa * aun no....- dijo mientras lo soltaba y le entregaba una carta – la encontre afuera...me sorprendio que no estuvieras empacando ya... supuse que no lo habias leido ...

momiji tomo la carta y reconoció aquella letra era de tohru, es carta... la habrio lentamente mientras sentia un curioso nerviosimo, comenzo a leerla como en todas las otras cartas tohru le contaba todo lo que estaba pasando en su nueva vida con kyo y siempre con una frase de aliento y que todo estaba bien pero al terminra no podia creer lo que leeia

" ...akito-san nos invito a su boda sera en año nuevo asi que nos reuniremos en la casa de campo, ahí se llevara a cabo, realmente deseo verlos a todos ...."

no podia creerlo, la volveria ver.... sabia muy bien que su batalla, su amor estaba perdido y aun asi queria verla, sonrio notablemente y comenzo a jalar varias cosas para el viaje...entonces miro a haru, el ya sabia de la boda? Como fue? El peliblanco lo vio y solo dijo

- akito... mando una invitación a los miembros del jyuunishin... pero... la tuya... seguramente se perdio en el tiempo y el espacio

- um jajajajajajajajaja- haru lo miro- entonces se te olvido darmela ¿verdad?

- No... sorpresivamente estaba en mi chaqueta.... todo un misterio * viendo al techo *

- Jajajajaja y bien ya empacaste?

- No ire...

- Eh? Porque?

- Rin no quiere ir... no puedo dejarla sola

- Ya veo....- se sento junto a haru y tambien vio hacia el techo, nuevamente una de sus rabietas... rin aun no la pedonaba – es natural...- dijo con voz ronca, haru se levanto sin mirar a momiji y se dirigio a la puerta

- Nos vemos depues...- dijo alejándose, el rubio se quedo unos segundos e la misma posición reflexionando y a su pesar en lugar de seguir empacando desidio escribir

No se porque en ese momento me senti muy mal... un vacio dentro de mi, con solo estar a su lado me siento protegido... siempre ha sido asi...aun cuando eramos pequeños y mama perdio la memoria el estubo cerca...

**Flash back**

Hace doce años

**estas segura que no te arrepentiras?- decia hatori viendo fijamente a una mujer rubia y algo transtornada**

**de lo unico que me arrepiento es de que esa criatura saliera de mi- dijo sin mas, mientras las lagrimas corrian por un rostro infantil de un pequeño rubio, el cual salio corriendo, mientras corria choco con un niño de su edad**

**lo lamento- dijo rapidamente mientras salia corriendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas //porque? Porque mama? Acaso soy malo? Soy un moustro?// corrio asta cansarse, se sento y lloro silenciosamente en los jardines de su casa, comensaron a escucharse unos pasos tras de el asi que volteeo y lo vio, sus lagrimas empañaban su vision asi que se sorprendio al notar que el chico de cabellos blancos se acerco y lo abrazo fuerte mente, sin querer evitarlo lloro mas y mas aferrándose al cuerpo de aquel niño.**

**Fin flash back**

- ah!!!!!- dijo al notar como había escrito en su diario el nombre de hatsuharu //mmm baka... en que estoy pensando... pero... ya me había dado cuenta aun asi...//

_bueno creo que borrare eso mas tarde... ah si ya esta todo listo para irme a la casa de campo pero... aun faltan siete largos dias claro ire e visitar a kisa y hiro jejeje seguro que estaran en una cita... ritsu ah de estar con su novia y kagura... ah empezado a salir con un chico del colegio pobrecito...jejejeje aunque tambien ella ah cambiado mucho y haru... el seguramente estara en casa de rin... eh? Pero en fin veamos que se puede hacer seguro escribo los resultados ah... ya es hora de irme a las clases de violin con momo papa por fin me dejo n_n_

_bye, bye_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

**26 de diciembre**

_ah..... como es posible que las cosas cambien tan rapidamente, digo... hace dos dias estaba ansioso de ir a ver a tohru pero hoy... hoy vi a haru... se veia muy triste asi que me quede largo rato indagando pero, como siempre no me dijo nada, mejor dicho no me lo dijo con palabras... su silencio era algo que realmente me preocupaba asi que lo mire fijamente y su mirada... era tan calida... y a la vez tan gelida algo estaba pasando pero por mas que pensaba no sabia que era... porque? Pórque el siempre sabe lo que quiero transmitir incluso antes que yo? me sentia tan fuera de su mundo que algo en mi me dijo que debia abrazarlo y asi lo hise, lo cual parece que lo sorprendio y unas palabras salieron de mi boca como si no fuera yo le dije "yo siempre estare a tu lado... pase lo que pase... porque te quiero", no podia creerlo me sonroje pero no lo solte... mi corazon comenso a palpitar rapidamente lo que me causo mucha... mucha pena, luego senti que se aferraba a mi... como yo lo hisiera con el ase tanto tiempo.... bueno, bueno me desvio del tema, veras... después de un rato lo solte y el me miro fijamente se acerco mucho a mi, me miro fijamente y me dijo gracias... con su mirada calida y se veia feliz pero luego parecio cambiar de idea y su mirada palideseo ***o sea que se puso triste*** sin dejar de mirarme me abrazo... ya sabes el es mas alto que yo y pues... quede a la altura de su pecho escuchando su agitado corazon...luego... me dijo lo que le pasaba... se había peleado con rin... y esta se había hido a okaido ***donde esta shishou entrenando a sus nuevos estudiantes*** estaba triste porque su novia ***no se porque pero sinto rabia al escribirlo*** lo dejo... y ni una explicasion le dio pero yo se que es porque lo ama... quiero decir ellos siempre se han amado... uh... me veo en el espejo y no puedo creerlo estoy llorando pero ¿por qué? creo que estoy cansado asi que......._

- que haces?- se escucho la voz del peliblanco en la entrada de la habitación del rubio

- ahhhhhh!!!!! No es nada....- dijo rapidamente tratando de guardar la libreta y sonrojándose notablemente, pero sin darse cuenta haru se acerco y trato de quitarle el diario, momiji trato con todas sus fuerzas y calleron en la cama en una posición poco adecuada, haru estaba arriba de momiji y se miraron fijamente, el rubio se sonrojo mucho y solto la libreta al piso, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos negros y misteriosos //hay no.... yo estoy...//haru seguia viéndolo fijamente luego se aparto de el y se recosto en la cama a su lado

- te ves muy lindo ... cuando tratas de ocultarme algo...- dijo viendo muy interesado al techo

- eh?...- porque se sentia asi... ya le había dicho antes que se veia lindo pero... se sentia tan bien escucharlo, luego recordo la tristeza de su amigo... si... amigo... familia... nada mas... se sento en la cama y lo miro captando aquellos ojos negros, inquisidores

- has cambiado... no como yo

- de que hablas? Tu tambien has cambiado mucho... quiero decir casi nunca aparece dark ***haru oscuro***

- jeje... eso es porque... no importa... y... le diras a tohru que la amas?- por un instante noto un cambio en su voz

- nani? Porque haria tal tontería? Quiero decir ella es muy feliz con kyou y yo no quiero que su sonrisa desaparezca por algo tan insgnificante, ademas....

- no es insignificante- su mirada era tan calida... una oleda de calor recorrio las mejillas de momiji en cuanto noto la penetrante mirada de haru

- porque? Porque lo dices?- dijo sin verlo, pero aquella mirada no lo dejaba

- es un sentimiento presiado y aunque sea imposible... tu...

- lo se... yo vivo con todos aquellos recuerdos... mis presiados recuerdos..- sin darse cuenta la vista le estaba fallando como si... sintio la calida mano de haru tocando su rostro...- eh?

- ...* sonrisa *- el no dijo nada mientras secaba las lagrimas de momiji, después de un segundo momiji cambio de actitud totalmente para sorpresa de haru quien noto cuan linda era la sonrisa de aquel niño, si... siempre lo había visto como a un pequeño hermano al cual proteger... luego al sentir la mano del pequeño agarrando la suya se sintio extraño... demasiado

- haru.... salgamos ¿ha? *** ¿si? ***- dijo mientras lo jalaba hacia fuera de su habitación, dejando un cuaderno abierto, tirado en el piso.

*

*

*

*

_27 de diciembre_

_ha!!!!!! Tengo millones de cosas que contarte... bueno etaba tan cansado anoche que me quede muy dormido cuando llegue a casa ahora que lo pienso... bueno empecemos donde me quede.... ah si ayer sali con haru depues de una conversación muy seria, queria sentirme contento, no queria pensar en tohru y kyou, ademas queria quitar esa tristeza que empañaban los ojos de haru por la partida de rin... bien pues primero fuimos a comer a un restaurante muy lindo jeje la verdad atraiamos muchas miradas y se escuchaban susurros pero en fin comimos algo de soba y después salimos por alguna razon haru veia de mala gana a la gente que susurraba ... ah... pero bueno después nos dirigimos a un parque de diversiones en la entrada nos encontramos con unas chicas extrañas que no dejaban de vernos con entusiasmo de hecho se acercaron y nos pidieron una foto, haru no queria pero lo convenci provocando muchos gritos, pero fue raro, porque yo pense que querian salir en la foto pero no... solo querian que haru y yo saliéramos juntos... a decir verdad me gusto pero parecia que a haru no asi que luego entramos al parque... sabes nos subimos a muchos juegos, fue muy divertido y por un rato note que haru tambien se divertia, ah claro ahí nos quedamos casi todo el dia, queria subirme a todos los juegos pero ya era tarde y eran demasiado asi que hise un berrinche ***se que no deberia pero asi soy*** haru no se molesto conmigo simplemente me di una palmadas en la cabeza y me sonrio asi que deje mi berrinche y nos vinimos a la casa, como vivo solo ***convensi a papa de que me dejara vivir solo en un departamento jeje acepto aunque todos los dias viene a verme muy temprano y me llama en la noche, se preocupa mucho... pero eso me gusta*** pues la casa estaba en silencio, le dije a haru que si queria quedarse a dormir el me sonrio y acepto jejejeje me siento muy contento, luego iba a pedir algo de comida ***porque aun no se cocinar bien*** cuando para mi sorpresa haru dijo que el cocinaría, yo no sabia que el cocinaba a si que me entusiasme y trate de ayudarle pero... jaja el tampoco sabe mucho asi que la cosina quedo hecha polvo... ***al rato llamare a un servicio de limpieza*** decidimos pedir una pizza y en lo que esperábamos le dije que nos metiéramos a bañar yo no veia nada de malo que entraramos los dos pero, el insistio en que entrara yo primero... cuando sali el entro y se baño rapidosimo... quiero decir apenas había llegado la pizza, el salio... con solo la toalla por lo que el repartidor puso cara extraña y sonrio luego se fue, gracias a dios que dark ya no aparece tan seguido si no, seguro que lo mata... en fin después vimos una película pero la verdad me sentia algo cansado y me quede dormido y en la mañana desperte en mi cama por lo que yo supongo que haru me arropo, en fin el sigue dormido en el saco de dormir pero... porque no se ha acostado en la cama? Digo ya antes habiamos dormido juntos... ah... esta despertando ..._

_haru se fue muy rapido... recibió una llamada de rin... no se porque pero me siento muy mal... creo que me quedare todo el dia en cama ..._

*

*

*

*

"Sueño con esa cálida mirada,

Sueño con esa dulce caricia...

Sueño con aquellos labios prohibidos

Sueño con deseos restringidos."

- te lo dije momiji que era un lindo verso y me lo dio kotaro-kun –mensiono sonriendo kagura

- si... es muy lindo pero... en realidad dime... que es esta inesperada visita?

- Que??? No puedo? * mirada de cachorro *

- Jejeje no es eso... solo me sorprende * gotita*

- Dime, dime, iras a la boda?

- Bueno //no estoy seguro...// tu iras? Quiero decir ya sabes kyou y...

- Ya es pasado

- Eh?

- El amor que sentia por kyo... era un amor platónico o bueno asi lo quiero ver... por eso... los vere y les sonreire porque ahora ... tengo a mi lado a esa persona que me dice que me ama solo a mi

- Ya veo... espero encontrarla

- Que? Pero... momiji yo pense...

- Que?

- Bueno... estuviste en tu casa dos dias sin ver a nadie crei que estaba enamorado

- Nani? Yo? Enamorado?- esas palabras eran algo... se sonrojo mucho pero porque? Acaso se había enamorado sin darse cuenta? Pero de quien...? sin proponerselo penso en haru y se sonronjo aun mas...- no... yo no estoy...

- No es correspondido?- pregunto kagura acercándose un poco a momiji- es por eso que estuviste encerrado?

- Jajajajajaja como puedes creer que yo...

**DING – DONG ***suena la puerta*****

- yo voy pero tienes que decirme ¿ok?

- Yo...//enamorado? Porque? No lo entiendo...//

- Mira tienes mas visitas- dijo sonriente la chica mientras el rubio giraba su rostro para ver a haru y rin, no pudo evitar posas sus ojos en las manos entrelazadas de la pareja- pero pasen... ah que no saben momiji-kun esta enamorado

- ...- rin se sento junto a haru y no menciono nada , ya que a ella no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas

- y quien es?- pregunto haru

- si, si dinos quien...

- la verdad es que... tu la conoces haru... va en nuestro salón y...//porque estoy inventando todo esto?//es...

**Continuara~....**

* * *

**Pues Bien que les parecio el capitulo?**

**Gracias a todos por leerlo y ojala dejen sus comentarios **

**Yukime Hiwatari ^^**


	2. ¿Noviazgo?

**Discleimer: **Furuba no me pertenece por que si lo fuera Haru estaria con momiji w

* * *

**Capitulo 2 ¿Noviazgo?**

* * *

DING – DONG ***

suena la puerta para alivio de momiji y este se dirige a abrirla encontrando tras esta a una linda chica de cabello negro y ojos azules

**- sayu-chan?-** dijo sorprendiéndose mientras aquella chica de pocas palabras le sonreia cortésmente

**- es mal momento? Estaba preocupada... después de hablar contigo anoche**- mensiono

**- no... pasa por favor**- el rubio la invito a pasar **//hehe ella siempre llega en el momento mas adecuedo //- chico les presento a mi novia sayu-chan**

**novia?- **dijo kagura acercándose a la chica para verla fijamente, la ojiazul solo se sonrojo levemente y se fijo en la penetrante mirada de los otros dos invitados- porque no lo mensionaste?

**Jejeje queria que fuera una sorpresa uh?- **noto que sayuri tomo su mano y lo miro fijamente

**Permiteme presentarme adecuadamente soy ishida sayuri mucho gusto**

**Uh... yo soy la prima de Momiji, Kagura y supongo a Haru lo conoces pero ella ***jalando a Rin * **es la encantadora novia de Haru; Rin, bueno se llama Izuzu pero todos le dicen Rin**

**Ey tu suéltame...- **dijo molesta a Kagura

**Es un placer por cierto traje algunas cosas Momiji me acompañas a la cosina?**

**Si //porque se preocupa tanto por mi? //**- se dirigieron a la cosina donde la chica puso algunas cosas en la mesa sin prestar atención- **que trajiste?**

**Bueno, son algunos medicamentos, para tu "dolor de cabeza", un pastel y la cena-** se giro levemente para verlo a la cara – **estas mejor?**

**Ah si claro... perdon seguramente te incomodo que yo.. sayu**- se sonrojo al notar que la chica lo abia abrazado por el cuello y lo miraba muy cerca, se acerco a su oido y susurro

**Me gustaria que fuera verdad, pero esta bien si sigo con esto?-** estando a punto de besarlo se escucho un fuerte golpe en la pared, voltearon y vieron a haru bastante molesto.- **sohma-kun sucede algo?- **pregunto con mirada fija en el ojinegro quien no contesto mas que con una mirada retadora

**Haru?- **pregunto timidamente momiji que seguia muy cerca de sayuri asta que sientio que esta le retiraba los brazos y se dirijia al refrigerador, por reflejo automáticamente la detuvo tomando su mano lo que evidentemente sorprendio a los tres chicos, la sensación en aquella habitación comenzaba a sentirse sumamente pesada

**Momiji no me hire a ningun lado ya sabes que yo…-** dijo viendolo fijamente-** Siempre estare a tu lado**- para después sonreirle –** porque no vas con sohma-kun y tus primos?**

**Eh? Ah yo este… queria ayudarte…. Y este…**

**Yo le ayudare…-**dijo de improviso el chico revelde se parecia bastante a black por lo que momiji se preocupo bastante pare sabiendo que se trataba de sayuri se tranquilizo

**Mmm bien…- **dijo saliendo de la habitación y dirigiendose hacia la sala…

*

*

*

_29 de diciembre_

_ocurrio la catastrofe mas grande del mundo no me explico como ni porque pero bueno después de que kagura me acosara con un millon de preguntas sayuri me ayudo diciendo que nos habiamos molestado lo que es totalmente falso, jamas me pelearia con ella o bueno eso fue lo que pense, en fin nos sirvio algo de te y el pastel que sabia muy bien que ella habia hecho, sigo sin explicarme como sucedió esto en fin, después del i__nterrogatorio kagura se fue llevandose a Rin y dejandonos a los tres solos, porque se la llevo creo que shishou queria hablar con ella, si tambien fue una sorpresa que esté hubiera regresado y que se propusiera asistir con hannajima, aquella amiga algo exentrica de tohru… bueno, bueno me estoy desviando del tema… cuando nos quedamos solos haru no dejaba de vernos y hacernos cumplidos, lo que me sorprendio fue que sayuri-chan le respondio que se dejara de sarcasmos y asi comenzaron una pelea de palabras, me quede en estado de shock, la verdad siempre he sabido que sayuri y haru se parecen un monton pero no supe asta que punto asta que black, si el haru black desperto y comenzo abentando la mesa y rompiendola en dos, no se porque el nunca, jamas se enfrentaria a una mujer y ahí estaba retandola , ella lo miro fijamente y acepto su reto……*suspìro* se dirijieron al parque que esta enfrente de mi departamento, pense o mejor dicho supuse que para entronces haru se calmaria, gran error nunca lo habia visto pelear tanto , ni siquiera con kyou y sayure wuaw me sorpendio notablemente, me recordaba un poco a yuki en su forma de pèlear y … vencio a haru, cuando sayuri se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia mi note como haru se paro de inmediato, la pelea no habia terminado? Y mi amiga cayo al suelo haru le susurro algo que no pude ir y en eso corri hacia ellos … para que decir mas… me enfade con haru y ahora no le hablo mientras que sayu se fue a casa *suspiro* me dijo que me hablaria cuando llegara pero ya casi es media noche y no tengo noticias de ella estoy tan…pero tan poreocupado…espera tocan la puerta ire a ver quien es…_

_Era haru, vino a disculparse me dijo que llevo a sayu a su casa después de hablar con ella, no se si creerle pero algo dentro de mi pecho hace que sea imposible desconfiar de el, le perdone no sin antes aclararle que llamaria a sayu pera ver como se encontraba, su hermano__ mayor dijo que estaba profundamente dormida, me siento tan mal por meterla en esto, la verdad no se que me pasa, jamas habia mentido de tal manera, haru se quedo a dormir en el sofa de la sala, creo que mañana ire a ver a sayu…_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_30 de diciembre_

_después de todo si voy a ir a la boda y me reencontrare con tohru, cuanto ansio verla nuevamente, haru su fue a casa o eso creo, yo en cambio fui a buscar a sayu a su casa, su hermano no estaba, le lleve un pastel de fresas que es su favrito pero tardo mucho en abrirme y cuando la vi el mundo se me vino abajo… tenia la mano completamente vendada, en cuanto me vio sonrio dulcemente __y me animo a pasar, de inmediato noto que mi atención estaba puesta en su brazo herido y alego que no era nada, que su hermano habia exagerado un poco con el vendaje en cuanto entre de disculpe con ella por todo lo sucedido_

_**no importa… en serio estoy bien**- dijo sentandose en el sofa_

**_no queria que esto pasara… gomene_**

**_ahora…ahora si me diras porque estuviste triste estos ultimos dias?_**

_Me agarro distraido, la abraze tratando de no lastimarla y le conte todo lo que habia pasad, el sentiemiento que inundaba mi alma al volverla a ver y todas mis peleas con haru ella solo me sonreia y escuchaba en silencio, seco mis lagrimas y me miro fijamente me sentia muy conrtento en su presencia como si estubiera con alguien muy especial y senti la necesidad de tenerla mas serca y… besarla? Debia alejar esa idea de mi mente ella se sonrojo al tiempo que me acerca asta que… nos interrumpieron u.u no se como pero kagura y haru llegaron de visita para verla en menudo momento llagaron me quede con el ansia de sentir sus labios todo el rato no podia dejar de verla que era esto que sentia?_

_En fin después de una conversación aburriada y algo abrumada kagura se retiro y hatsuharu estaba con ella asta que se detuvo y me miro inquisitivo entonces note algo de dolor en su mirada que no puse explicar_

_**te acompaño a casa?- **me pregunto_

**_no… me quedare con sayuri un rato mas_**

_**de acuerdo**- dijo aun mas triste y se fue_

_**porque no fuiste con el?- **me pregunto bastante sorprendida sayuri_

**_no entiendo muchas cosas yo…_**

_**mejor dicho no las quieres entendrer… como sea querido mio si quieres quedarte esta noche por mi no hay problema mi hermano se fue con unos amigos a estudiar y me quedare sola //acaso eso era una… insinuación?//**- me sonroje notablemente pero acepte ya que no queria dejarla sola platicamos varias cosas y me di cuenta que su silencio en el colegio era una fachada para guardar un secreto… tan profundo que la heria a cada segundo queria abrazarla… curarla y entonces pense en haru y me entristesino se bien pero creo que aprendi a cocinar bueno con las instrucciones de mi amiga como no podria de hecho * y me ronrojo al escribirlo* pareciamos una pareja de recien casados…_

_Mis senti__mientos estaban en una total confucion de hecho toda esta semana de locos empeoraba mi situación, bueno ya es hora de dormir… no pienses mal yo me quedare en la habitación de huéspedes… sabes me pregunto si este calido sentir es… lo que se siente cuando tienes una familia…y un ser tan querido… como comienzo a quererla a ella… incluso… ese sentir por tohru… se apaga cuando la veo…cuando veo a mi ¿amiga?_

_*_

_*_

_*_

**momiji-kun… momiji-kun… parece que estas dormido… sabes realmente me sorprendio aquella mentira… pero me senti muy feliz.. tu sabes muy bien mi vida.. y aunque no me recuerdes yo se la tuya… y ese secreto… te quiero… pero… tal vez…- **decia en un susurro la chica, en esa oscura habitación, ya casi amanecia debia irse, pero algo la hiso posar su mano en la mejilla del rubio sonrio y se alejo.

**sayu-chan? **–dijo el pequeño rubio mientras se despertaba… estaba completamente solo acaso seria un sueño? Desidio levantarse y preparale el desayuno sayuri pero al dirigirse a la cosina y pasar por la sala se dio cuenta que hatsuharu estaba ahí- **haru?**

**Buenos dias momiji-kun- **menciono la chica con una sonrisa mientras salia de la cosina con una charola- **parece que sohma-kun vino por ti para ir a la boda de sohma-sama**

**No pense encontrarte aquí… por lo visto durmieron juntos…-** sonrojo para la tierna pareja

**Momiji-kun es demaciado educado para realizar las acciones que piensas… en todo caso ya esta listo el desayuno… gustas sohma-kun?**

**Aha…-** cuando hubo salido la chica de la habitación haru miro fijamente a momiji para luego desviar la mirada algo sonrojado- **parece que su relacion va muy avanzada…- **menciono

**Porque lo dices?**

**Solo mirate…- **dijo sin encararlo, el rubio se dio cuenta que solo traia el pantalón de la pijama acaso habia sucedido algo? Se sonrojo un poco y luego fue a la habitación a vestirse **//que rayos me pasa estos dias… que pensara sayu de mi… seguro que soy un pervertido// **cuando salio ya vestido tanto sayuri como hatsuharu lo esperaban sentados a la mesa

**Vamos momiji-kun debes darte prisa… seguro ya tienes todo listo?**

**Claro… no te preocupes*** sonrojado* *silencio*

**porque no vas con nosotros?**- dijo haru rompiendo el silencio

**no se si momiji quiera llevarme, no quiero ser una carga… ademas es una reunion familiar y…**

**eres su novia no?**

**Claro que si … pero no quiero molestar con mi presencia a la familia ya que nadie sabia eso…-** menciono la chica viendo fijamente a hastuharu

**Asi que un secreto… bien ya vamosnos momiji**- menciono el chico rebelde al instante que se paraba de la mesa, su plato ya estaba vacio

**No te preocupes por mi haru…- **menciono el rubio tomando la mano de la chica- **sayu… quiero que…**

*

*

*

Llegábamos tomados de la mano a la casa principal nuevamente pisar ese lugar me traia tantos recuerdos, tantos… sobre todo de mi infancia con … movi de un lado a otro mi cabeza para aclararla era el momento de presentar a sayu como mi novia y no debia interferir nadie justo cuando pasabamos al jardin principal unos pasos se escucharon tras de nosotros y una voz muy cono0cida atrajo mi atención provocando un doble palpitar en mi interior

**momiji-kun tanto tiempo sin verte**- me gire para verla, llevaba un hermoso vestido de coctel color crema al parecer una de las creaciones de aya y sus cabelloz oscuros recojidos en un mediochongo dejando algunos deplasarce por sus espalda me quede un segundo observandola asta que con mi habitual sonrisa

**tohru-chan te vez como toda una princesa-** mencione mientras sonreia note que kyou miraba de reojo a mi acompañante-** Kyou es de mala educación no saludar u_u**

**mocoso **–dijo exasperandose como siempre conmigo-**acaso no piensas presentarnos**?

**Nani?- **mire a mi…a sayuri que se encontraba algo distrida observando a tohru y kyou y entonces recorde que ella precisamente era mi confidente y ahora- **claro gomene les presento a mi novia…***sonrojo*** sayu-chan**

**Es un placer soy Ishida Sayuri...-** menciono con una inclinación tohru le respondio el saludo mientras se presentaba

**Mucho gusto soy Honda Tohru… espera has dicho novia?o_O**- dijo sorprendiendose totalmente

**Y el chico rebelde que vez tratando de tranquilizar a tohru es Kyou mi primo**

**Hola…- **menciono sin apartar la atención de tohru que poco a poco comenzo a tranquilizarse

**Los recuerdo del festival escolar de hace un año, isieron un aobra alternativa de cenicienta no?**

La cara de kyou se sorprendio al recordar aquel desfortunio de vida donde tuvo que hacer de pareja de hannajima, mientras tohru divertida ya trataba a sayu-chan como toda una amiga.

**y desde cuando andais?- **pregunto una voz infantil y sarcastica, hiro junto a kisa (que ya habia corrido a abrazar a tohru)

**bueno llevamos cerca de un mes**- respondio automáticamente sayuri, sorprendiendome levemente

**desde que te mudaste a fuera cierto?- **menciono quisquilloso hiro, sayuri ya estaba saludando a kisa, era tan extrodinaria la forma en que sayuri comenzaba a congeniar con la familia que incluso por un segundo senti que ella ya pertenecia a esta, no deje de mirarla asta que hiro movio mi brazo en el justo instante que ella volteo y me sonrio tiernamente

**ah? Si claro esa era una de las razones**- mencione al azar después ignore completamente a hiro y me diriji a sayuri para tomar su mano, tan calida… tan frágil… tan irresirible… el cielo en su mirada me atrajo, el carmin en sus labios me exigia tomarlos…mi mano derecha ya la tenia por la cintura mientras que la izquierda se deslizaba por su brazo para posarlo en su mejilla, solo estabamos nosotros dos en mi pequeño mundo

**mo…momiji-kun o///o-** escuche levemente la voz de tohru mire a todos lados viendo claramente la cara de todos sonrojarse de inmediato solte a sayuri

**gomene…u_u //siempre me interrumpen//**

**nos disculparian un segundo?- **escuche la voz de sayuri

*

*

*

*

**continuara~**

* * *

**_Y bien como estuvo?_**

**_demaciado confuso?_**

**_espero comentarios~_**

**Momiji**: Ne...Yuki-chan porque ... no me dejas besar a Sayu-chan? - con ojitos de cordero degoyado

**Yop:** a etto... eso es porque... porque asi lo quiere el destino~ - pose Guay sacada del manual de Lee para parecerse a la bestia verde de konoha-

**Momiji:** destino? entonces ... ¿quien es mi destino?

**Haru: **~ - viendo la mosca volar-

**Yop:** ya lo sabras ;)

**Tobi:** Yuki-chan, dice tobi que dice Hinata, que dice sasuke, que le recordo Zero, al que acosa Yuka, la que se peleara con Yuuki, que te recuerde que aun no actualizas~

**yop**: ah? . -confundida-

**Tobi: **Bueno Tobi se llevara a Yuki-chan ciao~

Momiji plantando setas mientras Haru lo mira con ternura~


End file.
